Namor and the Invisible Woman
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Namor and Sue hook up for a night of passion and sexual fury


His hands were firm yet gentle as he pressed her against him. Sue felt his sea-air breath against her neck and his hands around her waist as her back pressed against Namor's bare chest. His lips pushed into the back of her neck devouring the taste of her. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to be with each other; even if only for one night.

Namor's palace was golden and regal with a sense of elegance and pride tinged with arrogance that only Namor could achieve. He was stronger than Reed, far stronger, and it showed in the way he held her, the way he felt. His hands slid around her sides, over her stomach and onto her breasts, cupping them firmly. A moan escaped her lips as he squeezed them together tightly. His thumbs brushed over her nipples lightly.

Susan's hair was plastered to her face and neck by the ocean water from their journey down to Atlantis. Namor had always preferred her wet. She could feel Namor pressed against her as close as he could get, dressed in only a royal cloak and his famous scaled green panties. Then the feeling was gone: he was gone. She turned around to find Namor had withdrawn to his throne, his chin resting on his knuckles and a childish grin spread across his face.

"Come, kneel before me Susan," his voice travelled across the chamber. Susan did so without a word. Namor's hand curled around her head, his thumb holding her chin up. His other hand glided down her back, his smooth fingers sending tingling feelings up her spine. "Let us get you out of that costume into something more befitting a queen such as yourself. Namor clicked his fingers and a crouched over Atlanteon butler appeared at the gateway. "My lord?" he asked. As Namor responded his voice was stronger, less gentle, than it had been with Sue, "Find our guest something more suitable to wear." He ordered. The butler nodded and gestured for Sue to follow. Namor leant back against his throne with a devious glint in his eye...

Once Susan was gone, Namor's mind flickered away into his thoughts. He had dreamed of this night for years, ever since he had first lain eyes on the soft, blonde-haired, beauty. Tonight couldn't be anything less than perfection. He had waited too long. He only had her for one night, so he had to enjoy her while he could. He had to give her a night she could never forget.

Sue stood in what would be her chambers for the night with the butler. Her FF costume had been unzipped down the back and strewn across the floor. The Atlanteon seemed to have no sexual interest in her; he simply wished to please his master. This made it less embarrassing to be stood in front of him in just her underwear, feeling completely exposed. "Blue is clearly your colour..." the butler declared, "...although I imagine black would fit you quite well also." Sue simply nodded.

Namor's thoughts were interrupted by the raspy voice of his butler and servant. "She is ready, my liege..." Namor nodded as he stood up from his throne. "Then I had best make my way to her chamber." The servant scurried away and Namor marched confidently towards the large circular room that he had designated for Susan to spend the night in. His jaw dropped as he opened the door and saw the Invisible Woman.

Sue's hair was long and yellow, resting gracefully on her shoulders and down her back. Her mouth was pressed together and formed into a seductive smirk. Her eyes were deep seawater green and her skin had been pale when Namor had first met her but had since tanned to a darker more alluring shade of flesh. The clothes she wore now however were like nothing Namor had ever seen her in.

She wore a blue and white pleated skirt that was short and left most of her legs bare and open. Above that was a tightly fastened black corset that hugged her waist tightly. Visible through the corset was her navy lacy bra. She wore regal Atlanteon boots that were a darker shade of blue and coated in jewels and emeralds. A leather strap was fastened around her neck, from which hung seven bestial teeth from the monsters of the deep that had been fastened to perfection. In truth, Susan thought it was tightened excessively. Finally a metallic crimson belt made of chains encased her hips. Despite any complaints she may have had against the outfit, she was pleased with Namor's reaction and her playful smirk turned into a wide lustful grin.

Namor wasted no time in grabbing her and pulling her into a deep embrace, sealed with a kiss. "Your outfit looks fantastic Susan..." he reassured her, "It is a pity that you must take it off now. Namor desires you." Sue was never the kind of girl to take orders but Namor had always been an exception. When he told her to do something she always felt obliged to do it.

She stepped back and slowly unlaced the corset and let it float to the ground. Namor excitedly tossed his cloak to the side and advanced towards her. She forced the chains apart and they also fell to the ground with a thud. She slid off the skirt slowly, seductively. Namor licked his lips as he reached her. She turned her back on him and he unlaced her bra, pulling that away also. His chest pressed against her bare back as he cut off the strap from her neck.

He turned her to face him again, in just her boots and knickers. "You can keep the boots..." he told her, "But those have got to go," he said as he ripped off the navy underwear. Her naked body was everything he imagined it would be. His penis was rock hard now as he discarded his underwear. "On your knees," he ordered.

Sue nodded and, without a word, knelt down in front of his cock. He smirked and started to rub his cock with his right hand. Susan simply watched as he worked his shaft hard and fast. "Take over Sue," he instructed. She curled her hands around his cock and started to pump it up and down. His hands now toyed with her hair as she gave him the hand job. Her hands were so soft, it was like a goddess herself was pleasuring him. At that thought he felt himself ready to cum. He made no efforts to prevent this. With one hard pump, Namor exploded, his cum spraying over Susan's head and shoulders.

She lay back on the ground and spread her legs apart; Namor was already hard again. "On the floor? I think not..." Namor laughed, dragging her by her legs to the bed and tossing her onto it. He dived onto her and his cock slid into her pussy. He started to thrust.

Namor did not hold back, using all of his strength to screw the Invisible Woman. He held her in place as he fucked her, not letting up for a second. She screamed out with each thrust but still he pounded her pussy. Their lips reconnected as he started to slow, reaching his climax. He moaned out as he ejaculated. She moaned out too, also giving into orgasm.

Namor rolled off of her to catch his breath. It was even better than he had imagined it would be. He felt her straddle him, her hands trailing down his chest enthusiastically. "My turn..." she told him. Namor grinned: "Fantastic."


End file.
